Forum:John Coldfire
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:John Coldfire Gender:Male Age:17 God Parent: Izangi Appearance: He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, black, leather jacket, and black pants and he always carries his steel sword with him. Personality: He is a natural leader, brave, strong, and wise, although he usualy is quiet unless there is something important to say. He can, however, be short-tempered (especially around enemies) and confident wherever he goes. History: Marie Coldfire was an artist. She claimed she was created her own world with every stroke of a paint brush. This belief humored and amused Izangi and so he decide to meet her. They quickly fell in love as they both talked about thier creations (as Izangi claimed to be a sculptor). Eventually, they fell in love and Marie became pregnant and Izangi left her leaving a note explaining who he was and how sorry he was that he had to leave her along with a sword to give to the child when he was ready. She gave birth to John and he lived a mostly normal life for many years. However he did sometimes get into trouble with his powers though he never encountered any monsters. However, when he was 15 his mother told him who and what he was and gave him his sword which his father gave her to hold on to for him. She didn't tell him about Camp Izangi, however, because she didn't want him to leave her, but she did encourage him to start to train himself with the sword. One day, Marie got John to come with her on a family picnic in the park. They were then attacked by a group of monster. John tried to fight them but he was inexperianced, outnumbered, and had to protect his mother. John was seriously injured and Marie was killed. Izangi saw this and pitied them so he saved John and brought him to Camp Izangi and erased his memories to save him from the sorrow of his loss. Weapons: He has a steel sword which he carries everywhere. He is trying to remember what its called but he has had no luck so he calls it, "Unknown". Username:Shadowsoldier3 Sincerely, The BOSS 23:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed I think its okay, but, just to be sure, ask Hyu, sorry No it cannot be. Next is that this needs more history. Plus how did Marie knew who he was? Okay I'm not sure what you mean by "It cannot be" but I added in that Izangi left a note a cleaned it up a bit so I think its ready.Sincerely, The BOSS 23:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I THINK what he meant was the time traveling thing, I asked him in comments if time traveling was alright so maybe he was answering to that... Ahhhh! Thats like the heart of the story! Oh well, I guess I'll cut it out. Although I'll still try to fit the amnesia in. :(Sincerely, The BOSS 00:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're history is pretty coo, but I dont think it's allowedl. I remembered an awesome anime I watched bout 3 years ago. I dont really know if I can claim this...no one here has made an amnesia by parent thing yet, it isn't a regular claim people make, I checked so far. Oh, please add more history, like for one, how he got his weapon. Since it's Sat. here I think Hyu will be online soon, not sure. I'm really sorry. :( Its okay, I already stated how he got his sword (although I added to it so it makes more sense) and I also added to the history alot. Sincerely, The BOSS 00:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No time travelling so sure!^^ }}